Unique Love
by Crimson Silver Lightning
Summary: Getting a letter from Gringotts, Harry gets more than he suspected
1. Inheritence Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **spells"**

=Gringotts=

Harry Potter had managed to escape Durzkaban and avoid the auror watching Durzkaban. He had gotten a letter earlier during the day from Gringotts stating that he was to claim his inheritance that Dumbledore had hoped to keep hidden from him. The cold feeling he got when leaving Privet drive alerted him to dementors and he hoped that Dudley and Vernon got their souls taken. After being taught by the fake Moody, Harry could identify when someone was under the Imperius curse. Petunia had a glassy look when he always saw her, in his younger years he passed it of as her being really tired but now he knew someone placed the curse on her to act the way she is.

"Hello, can I please speak with the Potter's account manager" Harry asked politely.

"Mister Potter, Lord Ragnarock is expecting you, follow me" a goblin said leading Harry to a room with two armoured guards.

"Ah, Mister Potter I see you finally responded to our letters" Ragnarock said.

"What letters sir?" Harry asked.

"What, you haven't receive any bank statements from Gringotts"

"Only the one I got today"

"Griphook, check who is Potter's representative" Ragnarock said on the intercom.

"At once sir"

"I am sorry Mister Potter, whoever is your representative is, they will be fined a lot for messing in Gringotts affairs" Ragnarock apologised. "Now on to why you're here"

"I am here to claim my inheritance"

"Oh course, please drip a little bit of blood on this parchment; it will show what you own and what houses you are heirs of" Ragnarock said putting a small knife and parchment in front of Harry.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Mother: Lilly Potter**

 **Relatives: Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley**

 **Godparents: Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall**

 **Heir of:**

 **Potter: descendant**

 **Slytherin: conquest by killing Tom Riddle**

 **Black: through grandparents**

 **Gryffindor: Descendant Fathers side**

 **Peverell: Descendant Mothers side**

 **Malfoy: conquest by heir not appearing for duel**

 **Marriage contracts:**

 **Delores Umbridge**

 **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Marrietta Edgecombe**

 **Rita Skeeter**

 **Abilities:**

 **Metamorph**

 **Animagus: Rayquaza, Infernape, Greninja, Pachirisu**

 **Mind Walker**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Properties:**

 **Potter Mansion**

 **Grimmauld Place**

 **Peverell Castle**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Vault status:**

 **Potter: 1000,000,000 galleons**

 **Slytherin: 2,000,000,000 galleons**

 **Black: 76,000,000,000 galleons**

 **Gryffindor: 85,000,000,000 galleons**

 **Peverell: 90,000,000,000,000 galleons**

 **Malfoy: 90,000,000 galleons**

 **Withdrawals:**

 **1981-1996 by Albus Dumbledore total of 5,000,000 galleons from Potter vault**

 **1985-1996 by Remus Lupin total of 7,000,000 galleons from Potter vault**

 **1991-1996 by Arthur Weasley total of 10,000,000 galleons from Potter vault**

 **1991-1996 transfer of 5,000,000 galleons to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley by Albus Dumbledore**

Harry looked over the document five times and each time his anger grew that the three men he trusted were stealing from his vault and his supposed best friends taking his money. But what shocked him most is that two girls that hated him the most at Hogwarts were now going to marry him.

"Are you alright Mister Potter?" Ragnarock asked.

"just shock and angry; shocked that I am now betrothed to two girls that hate my guts, one that slanders my name, and another I don't know at all" Harry said.

"Delores Umbridge hates Werewolves because her parents were killed by them; Pansy Parkinson was originally betrothed to Draco Malfoy but since he never showed to a duel against you he forfeited everything to you; Marrietta Edgecombe is betrothed to the heir of Slytherin which you are now; Rita Skeeter only writes that slander to appease the ministry she would rather write what she wants" Ragnarock explained.

"I think you send some letters to my betrotheds to meet here and talk about what is going to happen" Harry said. "Also, do you know of anyone that can get rid of my scare?"

=an hour later=

The door to Ragnorack's office opened to show four women. The first one had black short hair; a cute pug face nose, brown eyes; she was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and black stilettoes. The second one had silverfish hair and blue eyes; she wore a blue shirt, jeans and shoes. The third had blonde hair and black eyes; she wore a red skirt, white and black jacket, a yellow shirt underneath and red stilettoes. The last one had brown hair and black eyes; she wore a pink skirt, blouse and shirt and pink stilettoes.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Marrietta demanded.

"Sit down and you will find out" Ragnarock said with the women sitting down on the chairs provided with harry sitting to the far right.

"So why have you called us Lord Ragnarock?" Delores asked.

"All four of you are betrothed to Lord Potter here" Ragnarock said.

"What, but I am betrothed to Draco not Potter" Pansy said

"Draco never appeared for a duel I challenged him to in our first year, so he forfeited everything to me hoping that I didn't claim it" Harry explained. "Also, it is not just Potter anymore; I am Lord Harry James-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Black-Malfoy-Potter"

Each of women was dumbfounded at what they just learned. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had more power than the Minister. Rita hoped that he didn't hate her for what the Ministry forced her to write; Delores remembered about the contract her family had with the Potter's though despite the age difference she would make it work; Marrietta was hoping that this year she would avenge Cedric's death for Cho by ruining Harry with many different rumours but that was all out the window now that she was betrothed to him; and Pansy was cursing Draco for his stupidity but was glad to be betrothed to someone more powerful than the Malfoy's.

"Anything else you need to tell us, Potter" Marrietta said anger clearly in her voice.

"well, I the richest person in Britain; I am a metamorph and animagus; I have been robbed of my money by our Headmaster; Arthur, Ron, Ginny Weasley along with the Beaver Hermione; you'll find this great as well Delores, a werewolf also robbed me of my money" Harry said.

"Who is this werewolf?" Delores asked.

"Remus Lupin"

"So your friendship with the beaver, Weasley and weasleyette are over then" Pansy said.

"Yes, now I wish I went to the other house the hat said I would fit in better"

"What was the other house you could have been in?"

Harry smirked and replied, "Slytherin"

"You could have been in Slytherin why did you choose Gryffindor then?" Pansy asked.

"You can thank your ex-betrothed for that and Ron for saying that all Slytherin's are Deatheaters"

"Draco, that arrogant git. He ruined Slytherin's chance of having the best seeker because he couldn't keep his mouth shut" Pansy ranted. "That Weasley is wrong that all Slytherins are Deatheaters"

"That is true Pansy since the reason my parents are dead is because of a Gryffindor Deatheater" Harry said.

"Sirius Black?" Rita asked.

"No, Peter Pettigrew"

"But he is dead" Delores said.

"He was hiding as Weasley's pet rat Scabbers. He was the secret keeper for my parents so that every Deatheater would go for Sirius seeing as he would be the most obvious choice" Harry explained.

"I see, I best check for any trial's for Sirius Black then" Delores said. "Is there anything else Lord Ragnarock"

"No, everything is now in order. Lord Potter here is the port key to Potter Manor, just says Potter Manor and you will be teleported there" Ragnarock said handing a golden key to Harry.

"Thank you Lord Ragnarock for helping give what is rightly mine" Harry said.

=Outside Gringotts=

Harry and his betrothed exited the bank and headed towards Leaky Cauldron. Harry had two thoughts going through his head; one being to free his aunt from the curse placed on her and check if Molly knows what Arthur was doing. Pansy was still upset at Draco; one for ruining her chance to know the Boy-Who-Lived and the other to bash Weasley's skull in. Marrietta was concerned for what she was going to tell Cho that she was betrothed to the person who killed Cedric; Cho wanted to make Harry feel the way she felt when he came back with her boyfriend's dead body. Rita hoped he would forgive her for what the ministry forced her to write in the Daily Prophet during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Delores was glad that she would marry someone that had the money and power she always wanted in a man.

"I forgot to mention another ability I have" Harry said as they sat down in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What is it?" Pansy said.

"I am Mind Walker"

"A mind Walker hasn't been around since the founders. Mind Walkers can read people's minds, control people, and share memories with others" Rita explained.

"he can share memories, then he can show us if You-Know-Who is really back and what happen to Cedric" Marrietta said.

"okay, but lets do it somewhere where no one can interrupt us" Harry said. "Grab on, we are going to Potter Manor"

=Potter Manor=

After everyone had recovered from the portkey, they looked at the Manor that Harry would be living in. it looked like it need tons of work done to it but Harry was just happy to get away from Vernon and Dudley.

"Harry I just noticed that your scar is gone" Rita said.

"I will explain that after I shown you the memory of Voldemort's return and Cedric's death" Harry said. The entered the Manor and found the lounge area with enough seats for everyone. "Okay, if I am correct I just need to focus on the memory and who I want to see it, right?"

"yes, that seems about right" Delores said.

KRDrive: first chapter done

This is one of three Harry Potter fanfictions that I am doing

Pairings:

Harry x Delores x Pansy x Marrietta x Rita x Petunia x Molly

Harry's Slaves:

Nymphadora Tonks

Bellatrix Lestrange

Narcissa Malfoy

Andromeda Tonks

Minerva McGonagall

Bashing:

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, rest of the Weasley family, Dumbledore and Remus


	2. 5th Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Yelling/spells"**

=Potter Manor=

"So Pettigrew is still alive like you said" Delores said seeing the memories.

"Yes, he disguised himself as a rat from the Weasley's family" Harry said.

"Now I believe it is time for us to get back to our homes and prepare for tomorrow" Rita said with everyone agreeing.

"I'll meet you two tomorrow to get school supplies" Harry said to Pansy and Marrietta.

=Next day=

Harry had changed his look for the day. His hair was styled so Ron or the beaver could recognize him along with covering his scar with a fedora. He found some glasses looking through the manor and was using them instead of his crappy ones. He noticed both Pansy and Marrietta looking around for him so he approached them and both didn't recognize straight away.

"Who are you two lovely ladies waiting for?" Harry asked.

"We are waiting for our betrothed" Pansy replied.

"Would your betrothed be Harry Potter?"

"How do you know?" Marrietta whispered.

"This is how I know" Harry said pulling his fedora off to show his scar.

"You prat" Pansy said whacking his shoulder while he laughed.

"So my lovely ladies shall I escort you for your school supplies" Harry said with both of them taking an arm each.

"Yes you may" they both said together.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by Hermione and Ron. Both couldn't believe what they were seeing. Someone was spending time with Pansy Parkinson and Marrietta Edgecombe.

"Whoever that is, is probably being blackmailed by the both of them" Hermione said.

"I know why anyone would spend time with a snake like her" Ron said.

"Wait, what is Rita doing?" Hermione said pointing to Rita approaching Harry, Pansy, and Marrietta.

"Hello Rita" Pansy and Marrietta said.

"What are you doing today Rita?" Harry asked.

"well, just finished a story on Sirius Black and how he is innocent along with helping Delores put Fudge in a bad light for condemning an innocent man" Rita explained.

"That is very good, but it is going to be hard to put Dumbledore in a bad light though" Pansy said.

"But we will get him in the end" Harry said.

"We will but for now I will leave you three to get your supplies" Rita said walking off.

The rest of the day was getting their school supplies while being watched by Hermione and Ron the whole time. When they got back to Harry's home they were greeted by Hedwig attacking Harry for forgetting her back at the Dursly's. With the promise of a lot of bacon she let it go and flew onto Pansy's shoulder allowing her and Marietta to pat her.

"She is very smart" Pansy said.

"And protective of you" Marrietta added.

"Yep, that is why I love her so much" Harry said.

A couple of days past till it was time to get on the train and Harry was not looking forward to it. He knew that Hermione and Ron would be searching for him and will he knew that they wouldn't notice him without his scar on show or his old glasses.

"Hello, you lovely ladies" Harry said entering the cabin with both Marrietta and Pansy sitting in.

"Hello to you" they replied.

"How long till both the beaver and Weasley come into our room demanded where I am?" Harry asked.

"I say about a few minutes after the train leaves the station" Pansy said.

"I am with Pansy on that" Marrietta said.

The trip was quiet which they didn't expect. They were joined by Luna Lovegood after a while then the Patil twins joined as well. The three of them didn't recognize Harry till he asked them how their summer was.

"I love the new look Harry" Padma said.

"Yeah, needed a change after finding out about my inheritance" Harry said.

"Yeah, he definitely needed it after finding out that he is mine and Pansy's fiancé" Marrietta explained.

"Don't forget Delores and Rita" Pansy added.

"Wow Harry, you are going to be busy with those four for a while" Luna said.

"How did you get Pansy as your fiancé?" Parvati asked.

"During my first year, Malfoy challenged me to a duel but he never showed up" Harry explained. "So I get everything from the Malfoy line because of his arrogance"

"His arrogance will be his downfall" Pansy said.

=Gryffindor Common Room=

After Dumbledore had explained the rules and introduced Delores as the new defence against the dark arts teacher. The feast was delicious as usual and Harry was sitting between Padma and Lavender while Hermione and Ron were looking up and down the table for him. When they were going to their common room, Harry stuck with Padma and Lavender to hide from Ron and the beaver.

"Why are you hiding from them, Harry?" Lavender asked.

"I recently found out that they were being paid to be my friends with my money by Dumbledore" Harry explained.

"I knew it, there is no way you would just limit yourself to those two" Padma said.

"Yeah, both of them make sure no one else but they are your friends with just disrespecting us so we would leave or say that you wouldn't want to be friends with anyone"

"Are you going to confront them?" Lavender asked slightly in denial about wat her Ron had done to Harry.

"I plan to do it soon but not sure on how" Harry said. "But for now, I wish to get some sleep for classes tomorrow"

KR Drive: finally done.

Sorry this took some time. It was hard thinking on what would happen in this chapter.

Harry's wives:

Pansy Parkinson

Marrietta Edgecombe

Dolores Umbridge

Rita Skeeter

Lavender Brown

Padma and Pavarti Patil

Molly

Slaves:

Bellatrix

Narcissa

Ginny

Hermione


End file.
